Short Astro Stories Vol 2
by KeEpCaLmAnDwAtChAsTrObOy
Summary: Volume 2 of a series of stories filled with short stories about the adventures of Astro and the people that surround him!
1. Don't Read This It's Boring

_**Short Astro stories vol. 2**_

_**Chapter One: Don't Read This It's Boring. **_

Ok, so maybe this wasn't a great idea to let Emily write about things in my life... She's starting to creep me out.

"No I'm not, I'm out of ideas and I promised Kaitlyn I'd do a volume two!"

Sure you did...

"Hpmh, fine then YOU write the whole volume, I'm outta here!"

Guess I pushed it too far, but she's a psycho, so I guess it's only fair..

"I'm not crazy ok.. I'm just out of ideas"

I'm sorry Emily, am I upsetting you?

"A little..."

Hmm... Well then... How about I write the next chapter?

"Okay, should give me enough time to cool down"

I'll go write it now...

THE

END


	2. Band Merchandise

_**Chapter Two: Band Merchandise **_

"Astro there's a package here for you" I heard Dr. Elefun call from downstairs, I ran down to see what it was.

"What's inside?" I asked.

"Not sure, could be anything"

"Well, I didn't order anything, are you sure it's for me?"

"Yep, has your name and everything..."

"Hmm..."

I took a long thought, maybe someone sent me a gift for my late birthday. Or maybe Brianna sent it as a surprise, what ever it was.. I was deemed to know.

I walked up to the box and slowly opened it, and what I saw in there baffled me.

"Well.. What is it?" Elefun asked

"I'm not sure... looks like...

I examined what was inside.

"Shirts" I said

Then I realized what this was for...

*FLASHBACK*

"Okay then.. Since you lost the bet, you have to wear band merchandise for a whole week" Theodore spoke, he began to laugh.

"Sure.. Shouldn't be that hard.." I replied.

"Oh really, I get to choose the band"

I froze...

"Hmm... Fine but only because I lost the bet, okay?"

"Theodore's bet... It came in.."

I looked at the shirt and I realized I had been tricked.

Because he picked my favorite band.

THE

END


	3. Uran Wants a Friend

_**Chapter Three: Uran Wants a Friend**_

"Astro!"

What's better than Uran yelling at me from downstairs, take it from me LOTS are better than Uran yelling at me from downstairs, no doubt! But when I went downstairs, I saw nothing was wrong. Either I was loosing my mind or Uran was playing around with me.

"What is it?" I asked

"I need you to do me a favor" she said.

Or it could be that she wants me to do her a favor...

"What kind of favor?"

"Well... You see... Um..." Uran kept tossing and turning on the couch.

Don't you just hate it when people never seem to just get to the point fast enough?

"What?" I looked straight at my sister.

"I'm just so bored hanging around this house... I wanna hang out with other people, like you do big brother!"

She wants... Friends?

"Well, Uran... It's not as easy as you think"

"It was easy for you, all you did is show up to school!"

"Yes but-

"Oh please Astro! Teach me! Pretty please with two cans of oil on top!"

I sighed... Can't say no to her, no really you CAN'T.

"Fine... But There's not really much to learn... Most people are just naturally social..."

"Huh?" She looked clueless

"Never mind..."

"Okay then where do we start..."

To be honest, I didn't know myself... I've never heard of how to teach someone to make friends...

"Well um..."

"Can you talk?"

"Um.. I dunno.. What am I doing now"

I face palmed, I'm just plain stupid...

"Ok then, how about... We start with a friendly greeting"

"What's that?"

"It's how you greet people, to show them your nice"

"Ok, what do I say"

"Just be nice..."

"Hmm.. I think I can do that."

"HI MY NAME IS URAN AND I LIKE TO EAT GUMMY WORMS BUT ASTRO DOESNT LET ME BECAUSE I ALWAYS MAKE A HUGE MESS!" She kept shaking my hand and yelling.

"No, that's not nice"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, your yelling. Second, your shaking my hand too hard. Third, your giving out WAY too much information than the person needs!"

"Well how else am I suppose to greet them, what if they can't hear me!"

"Uran, if the person is right in front of you, I'm pretty sure they can hear you, so you don't have to yell"

"Then why do YOU yell?"

"Because the person is NOT in front of me, they may be far away so they may not be able to hear me"

"Ooh..."

"You see.. Let's try that again..."

"Okay" Uran nodded her head.

"HI MY NAME IS URAN AND I LIKE TO EAT GUMMY WORMS BUT ASTRO DOESNT LET ME BECAUSE I ALWAYS MAKE A HUGE MESS!"

"Uran..." I shook my head..

"Oh come on, I wasn't THAT loud?!"

"Um... Yes you were.."

"Fine then... I'll just find someone else to teach me friendship" Uran plopped on the couch and folded her arms.

"But you can't be TAUGHT friendship... You just.. I dunno.. Learn it. Like sitting, walking, eating... No one teaches you those things..."

"So I can't have friends?" She seemed a little upset.

"Sure you can! You just gotta learn how.."

"Wow! Gee, thanks big brother!"

"Hehe.. Oh it was nothing.."

THE

END


	4. Romance Get Togther

_**Chapter Four: Romance Get Together.**_

"I'm back"

"Great, now I can start on the next chapter, which one are we on?"

"Four."

"Thanks" Emily left the room to begin writing.

Astro was closing the door to his house, it was a darkening evening and everyone was going over to Brianna's house for a special get together.

He walked over to her front door and knocked on it gently, Brianna opened it and smiled.

"Hey Astro! Glad you could make it, your a little early thought..."

"I know" Astro walked into the house.

"Then why did you come early?" Brianna asked, closing the front door behind her.

"I wanna help you set up!" Astro beamed, Brianna let out a sigh and sympathetically smiled at him.

"Oh Astro, you don't have to help me, I can do this by myself..."

"But I still wanna help you, I can't just sit around and let you do all the work"

"No really, it's okay..."

"No it's not, what do you need to do next?"

"I'm so excited!" You could hear a teen squealing from her room, the high pitched noise was loud and could be heard from downstairs.

"I'm waiting" Reno was waiting downstairs near the front door of her house, Kaitlyn, opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Sorry about that... I got a little carried away" she walked closer to the door and looked at Reno.

"Say? Do you even know where Brianna lives? I mean, I'm sure you do, right?" Kaitlyn opened the door, slightly turning her head so she could look at him as she spoke.

"Yeah, it's right across from Astro's house" Reno said, he walked over to the car and opened the passenger door for Kaitlyn.

"Oh yeah, that's right, oh! Thanks" Kaitlyn blushed a little when Reno opened the door for her, she eased herself in and sat in the seat, Reno closed the door and walked over to the drivers door to get into the car.

"Why are you taking me? We're not even dating!" Dennys said, Emily was fixing her hair.

"Because I've known you since 5th grade! And I couldn't find anyone else to take me."

"But- but you can't drive!"

"Neither can you! That's why Reno is coming with Kaitlyn to pick us up."

"I still don't see why your dragging me to this!" Dennys folded his arms.

"Don't worry.. It's just a silly party, nothing big" Emily moved the hair out of Dennys eyes and smiled.

Reno finally showed up outside Emily's driveway, her and Dennys got into the car.

"Oh my gosh Emily, you look so pretty!" Kaitlyn complimented.

"Aww thanks, but you look gorgeous!" Emily smiled

"Nah I just found whatever was comfortable..."

"How long is the party gonna be?" Dennys asked

"Probably till ten, I know Kaitlyn has to be in bed before 11:30" Reno replied, he was backing out of the driveway while everyone else was checking for cars.

"Astro... You know you really don't have to be doing this" Brianna sighed as Astro was helping her put up decorations.

"Why not, you need help"

"Yes, but now I feel all guilty, I shouldn't be letting other people do my work for me!"

"Don't worry, at this rate we will be done by the time everyone else shows up!" Astro looked at Brianna and beamed.

Time passed on and everyone else finally made it to Brianna's house. Brianna opened the door and greeted everyone.

"Heyy guys.. Just sit down somewhere, Astro had to go for just a moment, but he will be back soon" Brianna urged everyone to come inside.

"Wow! You sure know about decorations!" Emily looked amazed and slowly gazed around the decked out living room, taking in the colorful scenery.

"Thanks" Brianna smiled.

Astro came back from the bathroom and saw everyone had already shown up.

"Hey Astro!" Reno greeted.

"Hey Reno, see you brought Kaitlyn with you?" Astro greeted back, he closed the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a nice thing to do..."

"Emily, can we please go, I don't even know these people, I just wanna go home and play mind craft!" Dennys bugged Emily's arm, she then rolled her eyes.

"No! Your gonna stay here with me because Reno is our ride home, and I don't think he's ready to leave yet" she muttered to him.

"Besides, for a person that doesn't like parties, I happen to like this one" Emily smiled, she walked over to the couch.

Dennys face palmed.

"POOKIE FACE!" Brianna laughed and ran up to him, she toppled him over in a giant bear hug.

"Ha ha! It's nice to see you too, cookies N' cream!" Astro laughed.

"See? Why can't you do that?" Kaitlyn asked Reno.

"Because your not like Astro, if I tried that on you I'd be sure to break at least ONE bone inside of you!"

"Oh." Kaitlyn looked down, slightly embarrassed.

The party was coming near and end, everyone else was leaving, Astro stayed behind to help her clean up, and also because he was spending the night.

"Thanks for the party!" Emily waved to Brianna and astro, who smiled back at her.

"Well.. Better get started" Astro stretched his arms.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna go take a nice hot bath while I clean this up!"

Dennys was the last person to get inside the car, Reno drove off and dropped off everyone."

"Thanks for everything, Reno!" Kaitlyn got out of the car and blew a kiss to him, Reno blushed.

"Aww, that's so sweet" Emily said.

"You should have seen her when I took her bowling" Reno replied.

"Actually, I did" Emily said.

THE

END


	5. 5 Different Phases of Astro

_**Chapter Five: Different Phases of Astro!**_

"Wind." Astro was walking outside his house and looking around, it was late at night and the wind was blowing gently. Astro zipped his jacket up halfway and continued walking... Looking around carefully, trying not to bump into anything.

"Professor, do you think Astro will be okay?" Zoran asked Dr. Elefun.

"I'm not so sure Zoran... He's been like this for days"

"Maybe we should take him to-

"Don't say it! I don't want to take him there, he's a crazy mad man Zoran... It's just not safe anymore"

"Maybe if you take him, Astro will put Tenma in his place! Fight crazy with crazy!" Uran piped up, she was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Back outside, it was becoming super dark... For a moment something in Astro told him to go back inside... To go take a shower and get ready for bed... But there was something else. Something stronger that insisted he walk more. So he did... Nothing wrong with that at the moment, so what if it was time for bed, screw it!

The street then slowly opened into a 4 way stop, after that you'd pretty much be leaving the neighborhood and walking right into the city.

"Hmm.. Where to next?" Astro thought... He looked around for cars and walked straight across the street. It was getting colder with every step, Astro started to shiver, was it time to turn back?

"It- it's so c- cold!" Astro turned his head around, the thought returned again.

"You need to turn back Astro!"

Astro shook his head in disbelief, be began to quicken his pace, and before he knew it, he was running.

"Wait!" Astro came to a sudden halt.

"W- what am I doing?!" He thought out loud. There was a throbbing pain in his head, he couldn't think for a moment.

"Why am I running?" This time he kept walking, he forbid himself from going any faster.

"Doctor, Astro's not back" Zoran was looking out the front window, all she saw was a pitch black scenery and a bunch of bright streetlights, but no Astro.

"What?" Dr. Elefun gasped.

"I just gotta keep walking..." Astro finally made it out of the neighborhood, there were cars driving all around, the bright streetlights didn't help Astro's throbbing pain go away, he made a left turn and just kept walking.. It was like he was trying to go somewhere, but that somewhere was unknown.

Among the cars there, there was someone who seemed to be in a hurry, they kept honking there horn and yelling at everyone to keep on moving.. Little did they know everyone was stopping because of a stoplight.

Astro kept walking on, didn't stop, and for sure didn't greet anyone. It wasn't until he came upon a 4 way intersection that he wondered something.

"Where am I going?" He thought, it didn't occur to him now that he was really walking no where... He let out a sigh.

"I should really turn around"

"Yes, you should" he heard something in his head, was it trying to talk to him?

"Hello?" Astro said out loud.

"Go back, please!"

"What?"

"Go. Back!"

"Who are you?"

"No time, just go back"

"But-"

"Go!"

Suddenly Astro felt dizzy, he vision began to blur. All the noise from the cars and the light from the city disappeared suddenly, Astro put a hand on his forehead and plopped to the ground, he looked sleepy, then he saw something, or maybe, someone?

Way later on, everyone back at home was getting ready for bed, Dr. Elefun was getting ready to go outside to find Astro. He was putting on his coat when he heard a knock at the door. At first he questioned why someone would be knocking at a time like this? He dismissed the thought and went to open it.

"T- ten!" The professor tried to catch his breath.

"You know, your pretty stupid for a scientist, leaving my poor Tobio out on the street, I should sue you for this!" Tenma ranted.

"B-but-

"But I'm not, seems he has lost his mind... But he'll be okay" Tenma handed Astro to the professor.

"But mark my words Elefun, the next time you pull this on me, I'll show you!" Tenma walked away into his car and drove off.

"Phew! Glad that's over with..." Elefun closed the door and carried Astro up the stairs.

THE

END


	6. Let The Boys be Boys

_**Chapter Six: Let The Boys Be Boys...**_

"I really wanna go do something today..." Astro's twin said, putting a book back on the bookshelf.

"Well we're going over to Reno's house tonight, remember?" Astro replied, he closed his closet and laid his jacket on his bed.

"Oh yeah, did you call Jetter Mars to remind him about it?"

"Yep." Astro smiled, his twin reopened the closet to look for his jacket as well.

"When do we have to leave?" His twin pulled out his jacket and closed his closet.

"Probably around six, you know Reno is not close from here... Probably gonna take us a few minutes to get us there..." Astro walked out of the room after speaking, his twin took the opportunity and put his jacket on.

"You ready?" Astro called from downstairs.

"Yep!" His twin called back from Astro's door to his room, he walked from to door to back downstairs where Astro was.

"We'll be back professor" Astro looked at Dr. Elefun and waved to him, Astro's twin opened the door for the two of them afterwards.

"Okay, be safe!" The professor waved back at the two of them.

"Don't we have to wait for Mars?" Astro asked his twin.

"No, you said we were gonna meet halfway?" His twin replied.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Astro laughed, Brianna was closing the door to her house and walking over to the mailbox out front, she waved at the two of them.

"Hey guys" Brianna greeted.

"Hey Brianna!" Astro waved back at her.

"So where ya going?" She asked.

"Over to Reno's we're having a guys night out!"

"Oh! Sounds fun, well you guys have fun!" Brianna winked and closed the mailbox, she turned around and walked back into her house.

Astro and his twin finally met up with Jetter Mars halfway, he seemed to be confused on why there were two Astros.

"Oh! This is my twin, it's a long story, I'll explain as we're walking" Astro said, his twin let out a small laugh.

So as the three were walking together, Astro was explaining about his twin, at first it seemed confusing... But it wasn't long until Mars finally understood it.

"Ooh! I get it now, that's so cool, is love to have a copy of myself!"

"But it's only for an experiment..." Astro sighed.

"So what does that mean?" Mars looked curious.

"It means I'll only be here till it's over, once the experiment ends, so will I" Astro's twin replied.

"Aww, that sucks... Why don't you convince the doc to keep him?"

"I've tried, but there's no way, we have so many people, Uran was just enough and when Tenma gave us Zoran... Things got complicated..." Astro kept walking... Not realizing he almost passed Reno's house.

"Ummm, Astro?" Mars said.

"Yes?"

"We're here!"

"Oh! Whoops..."

Astro slowed down and made a slight turn, the three of them made it to Reno's doorstep.

"Okay who's gonna knock?" Mars asked.

"Umm.. I was thinking you would" Astro smirked.

"Eh... Why do you always make me do it..." Mars complained, he tapped on the door.

"Because it's the polite thing to do, you knock, I take you places, it's a done deal!" Both Astro and his twin laughed, Reno opened the door.

"Don't tell me your making jokes already, we haven't even started!"

"It's his fault... Making me knock on doors... YOUR the closest to it!"

"Yes but I'm too lazy, you see... I'm like a snail... Awesome to watch, but super slow..."

"Yea... Astro does make a pretty good point..." Reno commented.

"Awe, your just siding with him cuz you know him more!" Mars folded his arms and pouted.

"Hehe... I actually am..."

"Nothing's better than ice cream, am I right?"

"Couldn't have said it better, Reno!"

Everyone was walking inside the Ice cream queen, Astro's twin was the last one to get inside.

"Your such a slow poke!" Astro teased.

"Well, it's not my fault I can't keep up with you!"

"I'm just joking with you..." Astro laughed.

"I know"

"Hmm... I have no idea what I'm gonna get?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Get vanilla, I always get vanilla!" Mars said, he looked shortly back at Astro and his twin who finally caught up to both him and Reno.

"But I don't want Vanilla, maybe I'll just get cookie dough."

"Mmmm... Cookie dough, my favorite!" Astro licked his lips.

"Still not sure..." Reno shook his head.

"Aw.. Just let me order, I got this!" Astro's twin blurted out, he walked in front of the small crowd of three people, ordered the ice cream and came back with four cookies and cream ice cream cones, Reno face palmed.

"Doh! Cookies and cream, how the hell did I forget that?!"

"I'm not sure... But you owe me for this!"

"Wha?! I invited you to this so if anything YOU owed me by paying for this!"

"But it cost a fortune! This place is ripping us off!"

"But it's the only ice cream shop here..." Mars said

"I know... There smart-zos! They know that no matter what price they put, people will buy it cuz it's the only ice cream shop in Metro City!"

"You DO realize that 'smart-zos is not a word, right?" Astro said.

"I know, here's yours..." Astro's twin handed Astro his cone, he finally sat down and took a lick out of his cone.

"So? Where to next?" Astro asked.

"Well... Um... I'm not sure?" Reno replied.

"Hey, hey, you wanna hear a joke?" Mars asked.

"Sure, hit me!" Astro said.

"I wanna play a bored game!" Mars beamed.

THE

END


	7. Chemical Romance

_**Chapter Seven: Chemical Romance.**_

It was Saturday night, finally Astro could go out on his date with Brianna, her mom was outta town and Brianna decided that this HAD to be the day! It was no wonder our hero was in such a rush!

"Um, Astro?" Uran said.

"Not now Uran, do you know where my shoes are!"

"I think I'd put my pants on first BEFORE my shoes!" Uran giggled

"Wha-" Astro looked down, he wasn't wearing any pants, he began to blush.

"Uh-uh- you didn't see anything?!" Astro ran up to his room to put on pants, Uran kept laughing as he ran up the stairs.

Finally after putting on pants, Astro came downstairs and saw his shoes were by the front door.

"DOH!" He face palmed.

"Have a great time, Astro!" Astro's twin waved to him from upstairs.

"You too, I hear Uran and Zoran wanna play Monopoly's with you!" Astro smiled, he then opened the door and left the house, his twin walked down the stairs to go help set up the bored game.

Astro knocked on Brianna door, he got scared for a second and his face flushed with red, suddenly he couldn't help but smile like a dork and feel a loud thumping in his chest.

Brianna was trying to make it to the door, she walked over piles of who- knows- what, she finally caught a tight grasp of the doorknob and turned it, prying open the door, she saw Astro, still flushed with red and a dorky smile, she chuckled.

"Astro! You okay?" Brianna took a short but hard look at him.

"Uh- huh, I'm finneee!"

"Pfft, Astro... You can't fool me, your-

She heard a noise.

"Umm.. Maybe you should come inside."

"B-but we're going to the movies?!"

"Yes, but I think I heard something, something strange..."

Astro still seemed a little hazy, but after hearing that last scent emcee she spoke, realism began to settle in.

"OH! Hehe... Um..." Astro tried to say something.

"What?" Brianna didn't understand what Astro was saying.

"Uh..." There it was again... The love bug came back and bit him in the neck again...

"Here, have a cup of water, always works for me" Brianna handed Astro a cup of water, he took small sips and smiled at her in-between them.

"So what were you trying to say?"

"Oh! I'm not sure.. I think I forgot..." Astro blushed lightly.

"Well at least you can talk full sentences again, I told you water works" she took the cup from him after his last sip and placed it in the sink.

"I'll clean that when we get back..." Brianna walked away from the kitchen and walked with Astro to the front door, Astro opened it for her and escorted her out of her house.

"It's so nice to date a robot, isn't it" she said as Astro was lifting her up.

"Whys that?" Astro asked.

"Cuz they can fly you places!" Brianna laughed.

Finally after a long flight, the two of them made it to the movie theater... Brianna seemed more anxious to get the tickets than most of the people in line.

"Oh my gosh! We're gonna go see our first movie together!" She squealed.

After the next people in front of them bought there tickets, Astro and Brianna walked up to the booth to go buy theirs.

"Two tickets to um..." Astro looked on the top of the screen to see what movies were in at the time.

"How about the new comedy movie?" Brianna asked.

"Sure, two tickets to that movie, please?" Astro pulled out 20 bucks and handed it to the cashier clerk.

"Here you go!" The cashier clerk handed them their tickets, both Astro and Brianna walked inside the movie theater.

"Aww, you didn't have to pay for those tickets, I could have bought them for us" Brianna said. Her and Astro walked up to the concession stand, Astro looked at Brianna and could already tell what she wanted.

"Hmmm..." Astro put some thought into something for a split second.

"Oh! I'm sorry, didn't see you there, would you like anything?" There was a worker there that was decked out in red (as part of the uniform they had to wear) they smiled at Astro as they spoke.

"We can share?" Astro said to Brianna.

"Sure I'd love to share!" Brianna replied.

"One large soda and popcorn please?"

"Sure, what kind of soda?" The worker walked over to the popcorn machine and started filling the large bag with popcorn.

"Ooh! Let's get root beer!" Brianna begged, she laughed slightly after speaking.

"Sure, just give me one sec." They placed the popcorn on the table and walked over to the soda fountain, pouring root beer from the fountain into a large cup.

"There you go, that'll be $12.49" they placed the soda on the table once again, Astro handed them a $20 bill, they put it in the cash register and gave Astro his change.

"Ready?" Astro asked, grabbing the soda and popcorn.

"Ready!" Brianna walked over to him and took the popcorn, the both of them walked together to the room their movie was gonna be playing in.

"There's nothing more fun than watching the previews before the movie, right Brianna?" Astro spoke, he took some popcorn from the bag and ate it.

"Yeah there is, watching the movie!" Brianna teased.

Later on towards the end of the previews, Brianna yawned, she tried to keep it as quiet as possible, not wanting to bother the people around her and Astro.

"Your tired already?" Astro softly whispered.

"Uh- uh, I dunno..." She whispered back, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Here, let me take the popcorn" Astro took the popcorn bag from her and gently placed it on the ground, Brianna scooted over and rested her head on Astro's shoulder, he ruffles her hair and put an arm around her. Finally the movie was about to begin.

"Funniest movie, ever!" Astro said as he and Brianna were walking out of the movie theater.

"Couldn't have said it any better!" Brianna replied, she took Astro by the hand and started swinging both their arms back and forth gently, Astro looked at Brianna and blushed.

"What time is it?" Brianna asked.

"Almost 7" Astro replied.

"Oh! I forgot, we're gonna go bowling after this, right?"

"Right you are!" Astro laughed.

"Good, that'll buy me sometime"

What do you mean?" Astro came to a halt.

"Well, I never get to spend time with you, either it's my cranky, old school mother, or some fat weird guy is destroying the city! It's like we never catch a break!"

"But you know what?" Astro spoke.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"That's what makes up special" he pulled Brianna in close for a kiss.

THE

END


	8. Can You Smile for Me?

_**Chapter Eight: Can You Smile For Me?**_

"Astro, can you get the door please, I'm cooking!" The professor called from the kitchen as soon as he heard a knock at the door.

"Sure thing, doctor!" Astro responded back from upstairs, he walked down the stairs and opened the door.

There he saw Brianna, her face was red and she was flooded with tears, Astro took her in and quietly walked her up to his room, like no one knew she was here.

After making it to his room, Astro gently closed the door behind him, Brianna plopped onto his bed, still red with tears.

"What's wrong?" Astro said softly, he sat right next to her, with a concerned look on his face.

"It- it's- terrible!" She sniffed, boogers were drooling out from her nose, Astro handed her a tissue.

"It's okay, it's okay" he cooed, leaning in for a hug.

"You don't understand-

"Then tell me" he smiled as he spoke.

"It's- it's, it's too complicated!"

"What do you mean, is your mother yelling at you again?"

"M- maybe?"

"Brianna..."

"I'm sorry! I've tried all I can... It's no use!" Brianna let go of Astro's hug and folded her arms.

"I'm not mad at you... Just relax, the worlds not gonna end, I'm not gonna die... Your gonna be fine Brianna, just relax!"

She sighed and took in a big heap of air, her red face began to fade.

"Feeling any better?" Astro asked.

"Sorta..." She took a final blow into the tissue, Astro handed her another one.

"Thanks" Brianna said.

"As long as your okay, it hurts me to see you upset, you know"

"I- I know"

"It's not your fault Brianna, you didn't ask for this, you didn't ask for me and for sure you didn't ask for such a cruel mother"

"Well, it's not MY fault she hates robots?!"

"When did I ever say that?" Astro took Brianna's hand and held it close to his chest, she blushed.

"I- I'm not sure?"

"Okay, okay; I have a joke for you!" Brianna laughed, it was most likely an hour after Brianna was upset, Astro was sitting on the ground stretching.

"Okay, hit me" He smiled.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get to the other side?"

"Nope, to get to the other ASTRO!" Brianna laughed, Astro blushed and laughed with her.

"Okay, that one was funny, but I have an even funnier one!"

"Hmm, okay!" Astro stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"Why was 6 afraid of 7?"

"Hmm, well... 7 is bigger than six, an odd number, and it looks like an upside down "L" which is the first letter of the word 'loser' so..." Astro thought out loud, Brianna chuckled.

"Because 7, 8, 9!" Astro looked confused after Brianna spoke.

"I don't get it?"

"You know cuz seven EIGHT nine!"

"Ooooh! I get it now!" He laughed after realizing the joke.

"Hehe.. Oh that's nothing, there just cheesy jokes, the REAL jokes are the more funnier ones, but I don't remember those.." She sighed.

"Hey, I have a joke for you." Astro sat next to Brianna on his bed and looked at her, smiling after he spoke.

"Okay, what is it."

"I met this person the other day..."

"Mmhm"

"She was a blonde"

"Uh huh"

"And, and, she had her hair in a fishtail braid..."

"Okay"

"But wait, she also was walking to school with me."

"Wait? What?!"

"I never got her name, but I think I know who it is..."

"Oh good, at least it's not a stranger..."

"You wanna know who it is?"

"Sure, surprise me!"

"You!" Astro and Brianna laughed.

"Ah! You almost had me there, I thought it was somebody else!" She giggled.

"So? Did you have fun?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh! I mean did you like the movies? Sorry..."

"Yeah! The movie was HILARIOUS! And bowing afterwards was the best combination, ever!" Brianna looked up at Astro and smiled.

"How tall are you?" She asked.

"Hmm.. Not sure, I've never measured myself before."

"Hmm, you seem slightly taller than me?" She raised her hand and used it to measure the two of them.

"I do?" Astro looked curious.

"I guess, but don't take it from me, you shouldn't really use a hand to measure things..." She put her hand down.

"Use a ruler." Astro said.

"Right, you should use a ruler instead!"

Astro scooted closer to Brianna, she got caught in his brown eyes and didn't notice he got closer.

"We should go again!" Astro beamed at Brianna.

"What?"

"We should go to the movies again sometime..."

"Yea, that was awesome!" Brianna scooted closer to Astro, he blushed.

"Hmmm... You know what I like better than hugs?" Astro asked.

"What?"

Astro leaned in foreword slightly for a kiss.

"Kisses" he giggled, leaning in closer.

Brianna could feel Astro's warm lips press up against her cold ones, the combination was quite dazzling, she closed her eyes and pulled him closer. Her heart was hammering in her chest and all she could hear were loud bangs in her ears.

Then there was a silence.

"I'm all tired now.." Brianna said breaking the silence.

"I'd be too, you must've gone through a lot today..."

"Y-yea..." Brianna yawned as she stretched her arms.

"Here..." Astro laid her down and tucked her into his bed.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" Brianna reached an arm out to Astro as she saw him get up from the bed and walk away"

"I'm gonna go get some water, I always like a cup of water before bed..."

"Oh, hehe.. Go ahead!" Brianna chuckled, she smiled at Astro, who turned around and walked up to her.

"Get some rest, your gonna need it" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

THE

END


	9. The Experiment is Over, Astro!

_**Chapter Nine: The Experiment is Over, Astro! (Part one out of two)**_

There's nothing like waking up and being in so much pain, to realize that someone wasn't gonna make it, and there's nothing you or anyone could do about it.

Nothing like waking up to today.

There's nothing like walking down the stairs and taking one hard look at someone you knew was gonna disappear. To know and realize that all hope Is gone.

Nothing like waking up to today.

"Morning professor!" Astro greeted, he had a big smile on his face, but no one seemed to notice the pain behind the smile, the terror no one sees, the part Astro's hid for years! But no ones noticed... Until today...

"You okay Astro?" His twin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Nothing, you seem awfully happy today..."

"Oh! It's nothing.. I'm fine."

"Well as long as your fine..."

"No! Don't fall for it! I'm hurt! Smashed to shreds, I'm not fine!" He yelled in his head.

"Morning, Astro!" Dr. Elefun replied, he placed a bowl of cereal on the counter for Astro, Astro pulled up a chair and ate the cereal.

"Hey Doctor, what's this-"

Uran was holding up something, the professor told her to put it down and hide it from Astro, she quickly obeyed and put the paper down.

"What is it?" Astro asked.

"Oh nothing..." Elefun replied.

"I know about my twin, there's no point in hiding it"

"Astro.. It's not your fault it's just I don't-

"No, it's fine doctor.. I understand" Astro finished eating.

"You do? Well, you took that well..."

"As a matter in fact, I'm gonna go upstairs and read... Keep me occupied..." Astro handed his bowl to the professor and sluggishly walked up to his room, his twin followed.

"What do you want?" Astro asked when his twin closed the door.

"Nothing... You just seem so, strange?"

"I told you already, I'm. Fine!" Astro folded his arms.

"Astro, I'm sorry I have to go, I- I CARE about you! Your like the brother I never had! I'd hate to leave you and if that's why your upset, I totally understand!" Astro's twin's eyes began to water, he walked over to Astro and have him a tight hug.

Astro couldn't take it anymore, all the pain from all his life was coming back to him, he couldn't stand it, it hurt like knifes slicing his back and throat, stabbing at his feet and head, he let out a silent scream and burst into tears.

"Astro?" His twin let go of Astro and looked at his red face filled with lots of tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Astro! Hold on!" His twin looked around the room for something, he saw a box of tissues and pulled some out, he cleaned Astro's face and put the rest on his nightstand.

"I- I can't stand it!" Astro said.

"Stand what?"

"You don't get it, you've never gone through what I have... You'll never understand!" Astro turned away from his twin, he forced a smile as tears were streaming down his face.

"A- Astro?"

"No!" Astro turned around quickly.

"I'm fine okay! It's not your fault and it's not mines either... I-I..." He stuttered to finish his sentence, finally he figured out how to finish it.

"I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO YOU KNOW?! ITS NOT LIKE I NEVER CARED OR ANYTHING!" He raised his voice, his twin gasped and slowly backed away from him.

Pain surged through Astro's body, but he stood still, motionless. The room was drop dead silence, you couldn't even hear the two robots breathe!

"What?" He twin broke the silence, Astro turned to him, unsure of a proper way to respond.

"Well, if your okay, I can leave now, right?" There was no response of Astro after his twin spoke, his twin after waiting a while, slowly walked out of the room.

"WAIT!" Astro called to his twin as soon as he touched the doorknob.

"What?"

Astro sighed.

"I really regret not telling you this earlier but I guess it'll work now, right?"

"If it's to tell me you'll miss me, I don't see why not"

Astro began to blush, his twin looked confused.

"Astro? You okay?"

"Yeah, I've never been better" he forced another smile.

(Continued in next chapter)

THE

END


	10. Goodbye

_**Chapter Ten: Goodbye (Part Two out of Two)**_

"Well, we gotta get going guys, you all ready?" Dr. Elefun called from downstairs.

"Uh, uh..." Astro quickly gazed around the room.

"Come on, we gotta go.." His twin said, he opened the door.

"You go ahead, I'll be down in a sec."

"Um.. Okay? I'll be downstairs if you need me" Astro's twin left the room and closed the door behind him.

Astro sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, he let out a sigh.

"I'm fine" he repeated in his head.

"Astro? Are you coming or not?" The professor yelled, Astro crept out of his room and walked downstairs.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Elefun led everyone into the car and drove off the the ministry of science (I like to call it "ministry" for short)

"Well, this is it, you ready Astro?" The professor turned to Astro's twin, who nodded in response.

Astro was sitting on a bench outside the room, Uran and Zoran sat next to him.

"It'll be okay Astro, you've been fine before he came here, I'm sure you can survive with him gone" Uran sympathetically said to Astro, who looked at her and smiled.

"Um, they need you inside Astro" a female scientist opened the door slightly and said to Astro.

"Okay, you guys stay right here, don't move!" Astro went into the room with the scientist.

"We'll stay here!" The two sisters said at the same time.

"So what exactly do they need"

"I'm not sure, might wanna ask the doc, I'm sure he'll tell you" she said, adjusting her glasses.

She took a look at him.

"Say, your not THE Astro, right?"

"D-D-

"Astro?"

"Uh yeah, Oooh! I remember who you are, your-

"Never mind that, best be going, don't wanna keep Elefun waiting"

"But I thought you were a biologist?"

"Eh, something told me to switch to robotics, so I did" the female scientist (Dr. Claire from the 'rainy day' chapter in volume one) beamed at Astro, who waved to her and walked over to Dr. Elefun.

"Yes professor?" Astro asked when he made it to where he and his twin were.

"Oh, I see Dr. Claire called you, you made it just in time!" The professor smiled.

"What is it, is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just thought you'd say your goodbyes to your twin, since he's leaving and all"

"Oh yeah, where is he?"

"Over there..." Dr. Elefun pointed to a table where his twin was lying flat on his back, he was staring at the giant bright light that was on top of him, hanging. Astro walked over to where the professor pointed.

"Hey Astro.." Astro greeted his twin as he finally got close to the table.

"Oh, hey I didn't see you there?" Astro's twin sounded sick like he had a cold or he couldn't talk, they must've gave him something that's muffling his voice.

"The professor wanted me to say bye so.."

"I know, I'm so sad I have to-

"No no it's okay, il be fine, it's like Uran said..."

"What?"

"Never mind, you weren't there to hear what she said.

There was a silence.

"I guess this is the end?"

"I'm afraid so" Astro's eyes began to water, he held his twin close and squeezed him.

"Astro, it's time to go..." Dr. Claire said to him, Astro had to let of his twin and leave the room.

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye" his twin laid back down and closed his eyes. Astro waved to him and walked with Dr. Claire outside the room.

"I'm back" Astro saw Uran sitting on the bench crying.

"Uran? What's wrong?"

"It- it's Zoran! She- she wants to-

"Wants to what?" Astro asked sternly.

"I need to do this, it's all my fault for why Astro's twin is leaving, I should go instead." Zoran said.

"Zoran..." Astro sounded worried.

"No, it's ok, I NEED to sacrifice myself, it's the only choice I have left, and besides, Tenma won't mind, I'm not his 'prized possession' so it doesn't matter anyways"

"But you can't leave Zoran, it's ok if my twin leaves, better him than you" Astro replied

"And besides, I'll never have a sister as great as you!" Uran said.

"Thanks, but I have to do this, I'll let the professor know" Zoran walked into the room to let him know.

"Noooo!" Uran burrowed herself into Astro and screamed, crying harder than she originally did.

"Well, unfortunately Zoran had to leave, but we decided that if she was gonna leave, we would keep your twin, I guess he's not leaving after all" the professor said as he opened the door to the room.

"No." Uran whispered

"I'm sorry Uran, I tried my best to convince her not to, but she insisted."

"But why? It's like Astro said, loosing his twin wasn't a big deal"

"Actually.." Astro sighed as he began speaking.

"I think loosing him is just as bad as you loosing Zoran..." Astro finished his sentence.

"Astro's right, Uran, either way it wouldn't be better because the both of you have learned and established bonds with one another... If be crushed too If i were you guys.." Dr. Elefun commented.

Astro's twin crept out of the room and saw the three of them casually carrying on a conversation.

"Uran?" His twin said.

"Yes?" Uran rubbed her eye.

"Um, Zoran wanted me to tell you something before they shut her down."

"What is it?" Uran asked.

"She said she was sorry..."

THE

END


	11. Shopping Spree

_**Chapter Eleven: Shopping Spree! **_

"Ugh! Why did you ask ME to go shopping with you, why couldn't you just ask Reno! I bet he likes going to the mall, I hear his favorite store is Macy'z so he'll fit in just fine!" Astro complained as he and Kaitlyn made it into the Mall entrance.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad, we're just going to American's Eagle, nothing wrong with that..." Kaitlyn quickly responded back.

Astro face palmed.

"I still don't know why you picked me!"

"Oh really, you go shopping with your 'girlfriend' Brianna, what's the difference!" Kaitlyn folded her arms.

"Brianna is nice about it, I go shopping with her, she gets me a pretzel, it's kinda a sealed deal we have there" Astro and Kaitlyn walked more until they reached the store.

"So what? You want me to buy you something?"

"No, I'm cool" Astro walked passionately into the store, Kaitlyn laughed and rolled her eyes, walking into the store.

"Hello guys, big sale today, half off jeans and tees all throughout the store!" One of the workers said to both Astro and Kaitlyn.

"But why would you put half off jeans? It's the summer!" Astro said with a grin.

"I dunno, come on, I like to look in the back, that's where all the cool stuff is!" Kaitlyn walked quickly to the back of the store.

"I don't see anything here.." Astro gazed around and looked at the clothes the mannequins were wearing.

"Of course you don't, your a robot... You don't really shop here, do you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nope, I shop somewhere else in the mall, hmm... What's it called again"

Emily came out from one of the dressing rooms, she spotted both Kaitlyn and Astro, she thought she would go ahead and greet them.

"You mean hot topics?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks Emily!" Astro replied.

"Wait, EMILY?!" Astro turned around and saw Emily.

"Emily? What are you doing here? It's so nice to see ya!" Kaitlyn greeted.

"Oh, just window shopping, I'm heading over to hot topics, wanna come?"

"Yes, please take me with you!" Astro begged.

"Uh uh! Your shopping with me, you can go to hot topics with Emily another time"

"Awww" Astro sighed

"Well, you two have a great day!" Emily waved goodbye and left the store.

"Aw come on! I don't like this store, how about we make a deal?"

"No can do, I found this adorable shirt and I wanna try it on, I'll be right back" Kaitlyn scurried over to the open fitting room and shut the door, Astro sat on floor, bored like no one's business.

"Need any help, sir?" A worker asked.

"No, just waiting for a friend to come out of the fitting room" Astro sighed.

"Okie dokie, let me know if you need any help, okay?" The worker walked away and went to place clothes on the rack.

Everything got quiet, all Astro could hear was the music the store was playing.

"Aw, not this music?! You know I should've brought my P-Phone with me! Stupid me!" Astro folded his arms.

"I'm back, and guess what?" Kaitlyn said as she came back from the fitting room.

"I like rock music better than pop?" Astro asked.

"No, it fits!" She squealed

"Yippee!" Astro squealed sarcastically.

Kaitlyn briefly rolled her eyes at him.

"Aw, you know I don't like this store..."

"So what?"

"If you knew I did, why'd you take me?!"

"Because I always like shopping with people... Reno couldn't make it, so I called you last minute, sorry.." Kaitlyn walked away with the shirt in her hand, the worker stopped her.

"You ready to pay?" They asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Kaitlyn sighed, she tried not to look at Astro as she walked over to where checkout was.

Astro sighed, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings; but he really didn't like shopping, and that had to be made clear to her. But he didn't think he'd be that terrible about it...

He had to make it up to her.

Astro left the store and walked over to hot topics, he saw Emily looking at band merch.

"Oh, fall out boy? Welcome to the club!" Astro greeted.

"Eh.. Don't see anything, wanna come look at more stuff?" Emily asked.

"Sure, but I have a question..."

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, the two of them walked over to another section of the store, there were more band stuff there.

"How can I apologize to Kaitlyn?"

"Kaitlyn? What did you do?"

"I may have upset her..." Astro sighed.

"Oh Astro... Don't worry, I know what to do..."

"This shirt looks awesome, want one?"

"Um... I guess"

"It's okay, I wear boy shirts sometimes cuz I like how they fit on me... This is sure to fit the both of us!" Emily took two shirts and went to go pay for them.

"Here you go, an official Panic! At the Disco shirt!" Emily beamed, handing the shirt to Astro.

"Thanks!" He smiled

The two of them walked out of the store and headed to American's Eagle, Kaitlyn was exiting the store and saw them walking up to her.

"I'm not in the mood right now guys..." Kaitlyn said to them

"But Kaitlyn! Don't worry, why don't we go to the arcade?" Emily asked.

"Oh I don't know..." She sighed.

"Listen, Astro was just being a meenie head jerk, he's a boy for crying out loud! Id be grouchy if I was a dude and had to go shop there, especially if I was one that liked to wear clothes of rock bands!" Emily tried to convince her, Astro chuckled at the last sentence Emily said.

"Okay fine, I guess I'll go..."

The three of them went to the arcade and played for an hour, finally they came out, all tired and pooped out.

"Ah... I think I need a break!" Kaitlyn tried to catch her breath.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have played dance dance dance revolution so much!" Astro laughed.

"Hehe... I guess your right!" Kaitlyn blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"But hey!" Astro stopped Kaitlyn.

"What?"

"Shopping wasn't as bad as I thought"

"Told you..."

THE

END


End file.
